The general goal of this project is to determine and evaluate the most effective means of communicating information about prevention and early detection of cancer of specific sites (breast, cervix-uterus, colon-rectum, skin and lung) to hard-to-reach rural and urban population groups in Illinois, and to identify other factors that might inhibit behavior once proper information and motivation are present. The ongoing research is a panel study, in which the existing knowledge, belief, behavior and access to preventive programs were determined by means of a baseline survey; a special communication was then designed, tailored to the specific needs of the panel members, and its short-term effectiveness is currently being evaluated. The specific aims of the proposed renewal are to: a. Determine the long-term effects of the communication, by doing a second follow-up survey approximately one year after the first follow-up; b. Provide an available pool of respondents on which to test experimental communications developed by the Office of Cancer Communications and the Division of Cancer Control; and c. Investigate the effects of the attitudes and practices of the health care providers on the health behavior of the respondents, by means of a survey of the physicians indicated by the panel members as their source of care.